Star Trek- Shock
by SuperWhoLock0799
Summary: My friend gave me an idea about Jim Kirk having a younger sister who went missing at the age of 10 And Kirk was 20,they have just started there 5 year voyage.(she would be 24 he 34) but while Shadow was missing she traveled with a madman in a blue box and his companions the Pounds, she came up with a fake id and called herself Michelle Holmes to join enterprise to speak with Kirk
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows (Michelle's) pov**

My alarm went off god why so early "aw shit I'm going to be late" I grab my uniform and shove on my boots, after like five minutes of getting ready I run down to engineering to find the guy Scotty (my boss) waiting "yer late lass" he said I was trying to catch my breath "sorry sir won't happen again" I smiled knowing it wouldn't.

"Right well follow me, what's yer name"

"Michelle Holmes sir" I replied he took me to the area I would be working he was about to when I just started working "Scotty" a voice called to him "Captain and what do I owe thy pleasure of you being down here" he said smirking "just doing routine checks" he smiled then looked at me before leaving.

A couple of hours passed before I finished it was late and everyone had gone back to their rooms to sleep, I stayed out working away, checking all the systems before taking a break and looking at an old picture of me and my Brother before I disappeared

_**Memory**_

_"I don't like it" I cried standing still "come on it will be ok" Jim smiled taking my hand and leading me into the crowd of people "I have a bad feeling about this like something is going to happen" I yelled so my brother could hear me, "it's fine your with me" he laughed, I tripped causing me to break out his grip, people had started moving and I lost sight of my brother "Jim!" I called out then i was grabbed someone carried me out the crowd keeping my mouth covered. "SHADOW!" Was the last thing I heard my brother call out before it went dark?_

_**End of memory **_

I was pulled out my thoughts my thoughts by a familiar voice "Lassie you awright" he asked I smiled and nodded I didn't realise I still had the picture in my hand, before I could put it away he took it out my hand.

"Is this you when you were younger" he asked pointing to the picture

"Yeh me and my big brother, it was a show we were at" I said, he took a closer look then looked at me "ya know if I wasn't mistaken that's Oor Captain" he said looking at me shit busted "Sir I" I tried to find word but couldn't "save it lass I won't tell him, he knows your here right?"

"Funny thing I was taken at the age of ten the day that picture was taken I want to tell my brother but he always has other crew members with him please don't tell him sir"

"I won't tell him only if ya stop calling me sir it's Scotty" he laughed, I smiled.

**Couple of days later**

I was early for work as I promised Scotty I would help with an engine part so we got to work when the Comm went off "this is CaptainKirk speaking we need a hand on the bridge with a computer Scotty it's literary blown up"

"Aw right I'm sending the new kid" I looked at him that he had to be kidding. "Gid luck kid"


	2. Chapter 2

**What was I thinking?**

I was early for work as I promised Scotty I would help with an engine part so we got to work when the Comm went off "this is CaptainKirk speaking we need a hand on the bridge with a computer Scotty it's literary blown up"

"Aw right I'm sending the new kid" I looked at him that he had to be kidding. "Gid luck kid"

I made my way to the bridge to see Doctor McCoy treating the Russian kid and his penal basically fried, I made my way over to it disconnecting the power source so I could fix it "sir I can have it back up and running soon but for now I need to shut down all power in here just incase" I said to the Captain who nodded "right everyone out and don't come back in until the panel is repaired" everyone and I took of my jacket, and started working when the doors opened "did you not here the Captains orders no one is supposed to be in here" I turned round realising it was the Captain "you've been learning from Scotty " I got back to work "yeah I guess so" this was my chance to tell my brother I was alive, that I was safe, "what's your name?" He's asked

"Michelle...Michelle Holmes" he chuckled "Well Sherlock what's the problem" I rolled my eyes "it seems that there is a damaged wire causing this panel to go sky high" I sighed "there we are fixed" I stood up turning all the power back on and leaving I forgot to lift my jacket I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could

**Captain Jim T. Kirk pov**

"Kaptin ve seem to have a problem" Chekov said, what could it be I was about to answer when his panel blew and he was knocked of his chair "shit, get Bones" I automatically called Scotty, "this is CaptainKirk speaking we need a hand on the bridge with a computer Scotty it's literary blew up"

"Aw right I'm sending the new kid" he replied, Bones arrived and made sure Chekov was ok then the new kid came she started checking the panel she didn't wear the same as the other women she wore the same as most of the males, she had a jacket on, her red shirt underneath, trousers and black shoes with her hair tied back "sir I can have it back up and running soon but for now I need to shut down all power in here just incase" she said turning to face me.

"right everyone out and don't come back in until the panel is repaired" everyone left and so did I for that second before walking back in when she spoke still repairing the panel "did you not here the Captains orders no one is supposed to be in here"

"you've been learning from Scotty " I laughed as she continued working " yeah I guess so"

, "what's your name?" I asked

"Michelle...Michelle Holmes"

"Well Sherlock what's the problem" She rolled her eyes "it seems that there is a damaged wire causing this panel to go sky high" she pressed a button casing all the power to go back on "there we are all fixed " she said and left, leaving her jacket as well

So I picked her jacket up but I was shocked at what fell out or was I seeing things?

I went down to engineering and hoped to find Scotty, which of course I did because I'm just that awesome "Scotty a word" I yelled across to him

"What do I owe the pleasure now"

"That new engineer did she tell you where she got this picture" I questioned his expression changed "aye but you probably want to talk to 'er"

"Right where is she?"

"Over there" he pointed to the station she was at, so I made my way over

"Excuse me miss you left your jacket in the bridge" she looked at me and took the jacket from me rummaging through her pockets "is there something missing miss?"

"Er yeah a photo"

"Oh you don't mean this" I said holding up the photo all her colour drained from her "where did you get it"

"It fell out your pocket when I picked your jacket up, so let me ask you that question where did you get this picture from?"

"It's its complicated" oh so that's how she wanted to play it, I pinned her up against the wall causing other crew members to star "how can it be complicated, my sister was 10 when she was taken, so where did you get the photo" Scotty had ran over to see what was going on "you call McCoy and Spock ... Captain leave the lass alone"

"Back off Scotty and that's an order...my sister has been missing for 14 years"

"Sir please I 't "

"Damn it Jim she's a kid let her go" Bones called out I released her, Bones rushed over to her checking her over "I suggest you all get back to work" Spock said causing the crew to quickly resume what they were doing.

"Permission to speak freely Captain" Bones said I nodded my approval "I suggest you come up with a very good excuse for me to put in my medical report because I don't have one what the hell where you playing at"

"Bones she knew something about my sister" he didn't respond, he only took the girl to the medical bay.

"Kaptin on ze bridge" Chekov called out causing everyone to turn and look"yes I know big mistake drop it" I said Chekov had turned round and looked at me "Kaptin Kirk"

"Yes Chekov what is it"

"Who vas that girl, you vere talking about, ze one you zaid zat was mizzing"

"My younger Sister" he nodded and got back to work no one had spoken for ages ok maybe 2 hours but it felt like for ever "Kaptin Kirk"

"What" I said, when he sighed "I zearched up zat girl Michelle Holmez...zhe doesn't exist"

"What... if anyone needs me I'll be down at the medical bay" I said running out the door and down the corridors "Bones where is the engineer" he stopped and looked at me "why" how can I explain this to him "Chekov searched up her file there is no Michelle Holmes" he nodded, and took me to the area she was at, you could easily hear what sounded like her crying, Bones pulled back the curtain which caused her to look up from the edge of the bed "come to beat me up again Captian?" She said tears wherein her eyes I felt awful "no actually Miss we would like to know your name" she was about to answer when I cut her off "your real name because there is no Michelle Holmes on any Star fleet file." She looked back to the floor handing me the picture "do you recognise anything from that picture" she asked, it was me and my sister, she had a necklace with gold wings on it which she got for her ninth Birthday I remember because I asked someone to make them for me.

The girl stayed silent for ages while I kept looking at the picture "so are you like her kidnapper or murder or something" I asked she shook her head rummaging in her pockets again pulling out a necklace and handing it to me, Shit that's my sisters who the hell does she think she is... I thought

"Bones I want a blood test done now"

"What" he replied "you heard me " I said rolling up my sleeve "right kid roll up your sleeve" she looked at me blankly then rolled her sleeve up.

Bones came with the needle and took both our bloods then went to analyse it. He came back an hour later with a piece of paper in his hands looking really confused "well?"

"Uh apparently this is Shadow Kirk your little sister. " she smiled and I sat there with my mouth open "Jim close your mouth a bus is coming"

"Bullshit ... she was declared legally dead"

We sat in silence for ages Bones left and I was very very confused..."so your alive" I finnaly spoke up, she didn't answer. I knew she wanted to tell me something but obviously didn't want to " if you want to talk I'll be in the Bridge" I sighed walking away, I took a slow walk along the corridors trying to get my head around all this I got to the bridge and Chekov alerted everyone to it "status report" one of the crew member explained everything when the doors opened and everyone turned to look, "um Captain may I a word" she kept her head low "of course...come in" she walked in and stood awkwardly, "so...um...I was planning on telling you but..." I just sighed everyone was staring "I can't do this...sorry for bothering you bro...um I mean Captain" I laughed how she muddled it up before she went back to engineering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows pov**

"Bullshit ... she was declared legally dead"

We sat in silence for ages Bones left ..."so you're alive" He finally spoke up, I didn't answer. He knew I wanted to tell me something but obviously didn't want to " if you want to talk I'll be in the Bridge" He sighed walking away, I took a slow walk along the corridors trying to get my head around all this I got to the bridge and the doors opened alerting everyone to my presence they all turned to look at me, "um Captain may I a word" I kept my head low "of course...come in" he replied I walked in and stood awkwardly, "so...um...I was planning on telling you but..." I just sighed everyone was staring "I can't do this...sorry for bothering you bro...Um I mean Captain" He laughed and saw how muddled up I was before I went back to engineering

_Shit shit shit you blew it majorly_ I walked back to my station when I heard a familiar voice call out "Lassie you awright" Scotty asked me "yeah he um found out I was his sister but I feel really awkward" he laughed causing me to smile, I carried on repairing the engine part…"if ya need to talk I'll be over there...GET DOWN ITS NO A CLIMBING FRAME" he yelled at Keenser I couldn't help but laugh it was amazing how he reacted. I got back to work thinking about how I never explained who saved me, that's when my phone went off "Scotty can I take this call" he nodded and I left the engine deck for a quitter area "Hello" I waited for the replied

"Shadow how have you been?"

"Amy what how did you get my number"

"I took your phone before you left so where are you?"

"On the USS Enterprise, my brother found out who I was, anyways why you calling"

"The Silence, apparently you've to kill them all on sight...no we want help from you bye" she hung up "Wait what!" I yelled causing a few crew members to stare, I went back down to engineering and continued my work, I may have started muttering "Shit there coming here how do I explain that"

"Lassie what are you going on about" Shit its Scotty "so what are you mumbling about"

"Uh nothing"

"Shadow"

"God you're like a second Brother...fine I give in...The people who helped me are coming to the uh"

He laughed I was sort of confused "ok" he went away laughing "hey sis"

"What's up Captain?"

"Seriously you being formal"

"Uh um yeah I…damn it!" She sliced her arm on a piece of metal "I have to go get this dealt with" I sighed then yelled to Scotty that I was going to get my arm stitched, I never did though I ran to were the metallic sound was coming from when she saw the blue box "ah Shit"

"Shadow!" The Doctor said cheerfully "hello how have you been oh a ship you live in a ship"

"Doctor shush make the Tardis invisible or other members will start questioning" I yelled in a whisper he smiled and called through to River, a minute later the blue box was gone and Amy and Rory stepped out into the open along with River "Hey Shadow" Amy said giving me a quick hug "shit guys you got to hide um my room is Down here you can hide there" I said running down the hall with them behind, I quickly punched the code in and the door opened and we went inside "do not leave this room I need to report to the MedBay I'll see ya later" I said smiling then exiting my room.

I made my way to the MedBay and heard Bones yelling something that sounded like 'Damn it Jim I'm a Doctor not a Detective' "err Doctor McCoy" I said calmly keeping my arms at my side "what...oh What did you do to your arm I swear to god you Kirks are just pure trouble" he growled "aww and I thought you liked seeing me" I pouted causing the Doctor to chuckle "what did you do" he questioned starting to stitch up my arm "my Brother...I mean our Captain distracted me" he gave a puzzling look "well next time tell to get lost" I couldn't help but laugh "all stitched up"

**Third person's pov **

"Thanks. Doctor McCoy" she left she was really the only on to call him that other than Spock but she was always kind to everyone, she ran back to her room bumping into Scotty and her Brother not realising who they were.

She ran into her room shutting the door behind her "back so why you here?"

"We want help from you"

"Sorry I forgot"

There was knocking on the door "Shadow" one voice called out then there was a second "Lassie are ye ok" the knocking stopped and the door started to open "Damn it guys hide" they went to different places in her room and kept quiet and out of sight.

"Shadow what is wrong with ya"

"Nothing Scotty I'm fine, I was…uh checking something"

**Shadows Pov**

Damn my brain ain't working "can you guys leave I really want to get changed out of blood stained uniform"

They nodded and left thank the lord for that, "guys I've got to help down at engineering then medical." They appeared as I put on the 2nd redshirt I owned and picked up the blue medical one. "Ok but keep your eye out for the Silence, oh and is the fish fingers and custard here…?" figures the Doctor would ask that "I'll get that later for you I have to work.

I left and locked the door getting an odd look from security "What I'm not allowed to lock my door" he shook his head and started running down the hall "yeah that's what I thought" I headed to engineering and continued working it was near my shift change and Scotty warned me to the time** I WAS RUNNING 5 MINUTES LATE **I switched tops and ran to the MedBay "Your late" McCoy literally growled "Sorry" I mumbled he gave me a list what I flew through then he got a call to the bridge but he couldn't go so he sent me with the medical kit , I ran all the way to the bridge " Captain…wha-" I looked over to see him and Mr. Spock standing in front of the navigator "Miss Kirk we need assistance with Mr. Chekov he has been feeling off lately" Spock said moving away to allow me to see what's wrong " Mr. Chekov can you hear me" he nodded in response "I'm shadow I'm going to take you to the MedBay" I helped him stand up and then he collapsed on to the floor "Shit…Uh…Contact MedBay tell them to bring a stretcher"

"What is that thing!?"


	4. Chapter 4 RUN

**Shadows Pov**

Damn my brain ain't working "can you guys leave I really want to get changed out of blood stained uniform"

They nodded and left thank the lord for that, "guys I've got to help down at engineering then medical." They appeared as I put on the 2nd redshirt I owned and picked up the blue medical one. "Ok but keep your eye out for the Silence, oh and is the fish fingers and custard here...?" figures the Doctor would ask that "I'll get that later for you I have to work.

I left and locked the door getting an odd look from security "What I'm not allowed to lock my door" he shook his head and started running down the hall "yeah that's what I thought" I headed to engineering and continued working it was near my shift change and Scotty warned me to the time I WAS RUNNING 5 MINUTES LATE I switched tops and ran to the MedBay "Your late" McCoy literally growled "Sorry" I mumbled he gave me a list what I flew through then he got a call to the bridge but he couldn't go so he sent me with the medical kit , I ran all the way to the bridge " Captain...wha-" I looked over to see him and Mr. Spock standing in front of the navigator "Miss Kirk we need assistance with Mr. Chekov he has been feeling off lately" Spock said moving away to allow me to see what's wrong " Mr. Chekov can you hear me" he nodded in response "I'm shadow I'm going to take you to the MedBay" I helped him stand up and then he collapsed on to the floor "Shit...Uh...Contact MedBay tell them to bring a stretcher"

"What is that thing!?" I turned round to see what Sulu was yelling about noticing the Silence, I grabbed the phaser sitting beside the captains seat shooting it, "old earth saying Assbutt YOU SHOULD KILL US ALL ON SIGHT" just then everyone was staring at her and the stretcher still hadn't arrived "bloody 22 year old navigator passing out" she picked Chekov up and and asked someone to take his legs, so a redshirt offered and they ran down to MedBay.

An hour later Chekov was fine, but Shadow had disappeared to her quarters she explained to the doctor he had to leave that she shot the silence member and could handle them the doctor nodded and said "call if you need help" and she replied "you never answer your phone"

_**time skip by Spock's pointy elf ears**_

Scotty was down in engineering waiting for Chekov and Shadow to come and help Chekov had appeared but Shadow was late. Shadow ran down the halls "Move move move" she called out people jumped out the way. When she finally reached engineering she couldn't find scotty.

A/N

Shadow has to be paired with someone

But who

Leave a comment and tell me who you think she should be

Paired with so Jim goes protective


End file.
